


Journal: Year One

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Journals [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock spends three years in hiding after Reichenbach Falls, doing his best to keep those he cares about safe.  This is his journal for those three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting Sherlock fanfiction, but I am really, really proud of how this turned out. 
> 
> I owe a huge thank you to Dani (for getting me INTO this fandom), Sarah (for reading and telling me I stabbed her in the feels), Jess (for the basic edit, THANK YOU!), Torr (for the brit-pick, even if you think you may have missed things), and a nameless friend from another fandom who listened to me rant/rave about this fic for the two weeks I spent writing it. Without you guys, I never would have finished it. You're the best. 
> 
> Onward!

January 15th

_Journals are always pointless.  Why waste precious time storing information on paper when it can be stored in the mind.  Molly insisted.  If my mission went poorly, I needed to leave something behind.  So people would understand.  So John would understand.  Why I jumped._

_John._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

January 17th 

_Mycroft is angry.  Told me to give up this mission.  Cannot.  Must save John.  Mrs. Hudson.  Lestrade.  Blackmailed Mycroft for help.  Funeral is in three days.  John has returned to his therapist.  Must remind Mycroft to tell him to get a better one._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

January 20th

_Funeral today.  Was boring and overwrought.  John tried to speak and could not.  Mycroft took his place.  Speech was clearly prepared.  Wish I could have heard what John would have said.  Clearly sentimental._

_Followed procession to the graveyard.  Caught sight of one sniper.  Not sure which.  Made sure to stay away.  They’re still being watched._

_John was the last one to leave.  Mycroft watched him from his car._

_John cried._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

January 24th

_This journal is for John.  Made decision to write notes to John.  Without Malachi and John, no one to talk to._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

January 25th

_You asked for a miracle today.  For me not to be dead.  You did not let yourself cry._

_I stand by what I said.  I am not a hero._

_A hero would not hurt their best friend.  Because they failed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

January 30th

_You moved out of Baker Street._

_It is empty without you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

January 31st

_Going to Switzerland.  My first lead._


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins...

February 3rd

_Mycroft suggested having the snipers on each of you killed.  They are obvious enough.  Except for yours.  I don’t have a name yet.  He is the most dangerous._

_I will not risk your life again._

_Bulgaria next._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 5th

_Found myself talking to you.  Got angry that you were not listening._

_I miss Malachi._

_And you of course._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 6th

_Malachi is my skull._

_You knew that didn’t you?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 8th

_I was right not to have the snipers killed.  I have discovered that there are backups in place.  That if any of them die, they are replaced.  You are to be immediately captured and killed upon their deaths._

_Mycroft is...perturbed at the depth in this network.  It is more vast than we expected.  I will be gone longer than anticipated._

_Estimated time: One year._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 14th

_Boring commercial holiday._

_Was reminded when you attempted to bring flowers to Juliet last year._

_I called you for the Kensington Killer.  Terrible name.  He only killed women who were twenty._

_You shot him for me.  (He did try to strangle me.)_

_Do you remember?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 18th 

_Leaving Bulgaria.  No more information to be had._

_China next.  Moriarty left his footprints there._

_I will destroy what is left._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 21st

_Network in China is large.  Unknown quantities of information to be gathered._

_Mycroft tells me you are seeing a new therapist.  Good.  She was an idiot._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 24th

_Feeling frustrated.  I uncover one agent, another four leads spring up to be followed.  I must do all the footwork myself._

_Your sniper is ex-military.  I wonder if you know him.  No name yet._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 26th

_Have infiltrated network in China._

_Stronger presence than expected._

_They are idiots.  They believe I am dead.  Mock me for being a fraud._

_You believe._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 28th

_Chinese network is self-destructing.  Too much infighting._

_I am ensuring that the fights escalate to higher levels._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's strange, seeing this story be posted now, after spending two weeks non-stop writing it. There's still a lot more to come. 
> 
> I'm excited to start hearing what people think of it. 
> 
> Thank you for looking at it and reading it.


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaining traction

March 8th

_One piece of the network destroyed._

_I am one step closer to your requested miracle._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 9th

_I am told you are still depressed._

_Your limp has returned._

_You must get out and live._

_You are stronger than that._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 14th

_Sweden now.  Home of Mrs. Hudson’s assassin._

_Will be here for the foreseeable future._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 16th

_Must return to Switzerland.  Banking._

_Bring down an empire by attacking the funds._

_Not enough information yet.  Moriarty planned well in the event of his death._

_He was the puppeteer, but many of the puppets can dance on their own._

_Still in Sweden._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 18th

_Sweden is more useful than anticipated.  Had to chase a lead through the streets._

_He shot at me twice.  You would have enjoyed the run._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 19th 

_I have purchased a gun.  Nothing special.  Just a standard issue for police forces.  I left my favorite one at home next to my bed._

_Did you know that I had a gun?  I never carried it, so I suspect not._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 26th

_Another dead end.  What I thought were many leads have evaporated into thin air.  Perhaps I need to leave Sweden.  I know there is data here.  I must be able to see it._

_Wish Malachi or you were here.  I need to talk to someone._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 27th

_With no Malachi and no you, I suppose I must use this journal.  Molly will be pleased to know it is getting so much use.  I suspect she thinks I threw it out._

_Would you see a pattern I do not if you looked at this?_

_It is right in front of me and I cannot see it!_

_Why can I not see it?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 29th

_I have not eaten for two days.  You would be angry with me.  I figured it out.  Obvious.  She was clever._

_Why I had not thought she could be using them?  You would have seen it.  You have your moments, rare though they are._

_Sentiment is a better motivation than I could have expected.  She would have died for him.  Did, in the end._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

March 31st

_I must expound on my earlier ramblings now that I have eaten and rested._

_I tracked what seemed to be one of the heads of the Moriarty network to Sweden.  I did not realize who the head was.  I captured numerous men, all of whom looked to be in charge, none of them were._

_One gave away their primary location.  Where all of the orders come from.  They kept a woman there.  It made sense.  With more than ten men regularly inhabiting a house, there must be some outlet for their sexuality.  Having one woman ensured silence and could easily be controlled._

_Her name was Genevieve._

_It was driving me mad, to not be able to find out who was in control.  Then I saw her step out of the house.  I knew it the second she did.  She walked just like The Woman did.  That same assured confidence.  She was the one thing all the men in the house had in common.  She was the one who controlled them all.  You would have seen that._

_I made sure I was right before I went in._

_I did not understand the depth of her hatred until I learned her full name.  Somehow, she knew I was still alive, despite having no proof of that.  She told me it was intuition.  She wished to kill me.  I could see it in her.  She remained calm until the very end._

_Her last words chill me, just like his did the first time he said them.  “My name is Genevieve Moriarty.  I will finish my brother’s work and burn the heart out of you.”_

_I did not make the same mistake twice.  I shot her._

_I am on the way to Ireland._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some stuff happened! xD Much more to come!


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward...

 

 

 

April 3rd

_Three months and I still do not know the name of your sniper._

_I am frustrated by this.  If I find out who it is, Mycroft can have them followed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 8th

_News of Genevieve’s death has reached here._

_If my informant is to be believed, the head of the network is now in England._

_If conjecture is to be believed, he is also your sniper._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 11th

_They have closed ranks in Ireland.  I can get no further._

_Not even a change in appearance has allowed me to infiltrate them._

_Would you recognize me with my natural hair color?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 18th

_There is nothing further for me here.  Mycroft has called me home.  It has been three months.  He says you are not well._

_For the first time I wish I could make you understand._

_I left to keep you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade safe._

_That did not mean to stop living your life!_

_I was not your life John!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 22nd

_Mycroft has given me the official file on Moriarty.  Together with what I have learned, I am better able to understand the monster I have taken on._

_Imagine a government infrastructure that had contingency plans in almost every imaginable scenario._

_I will bring it down._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 24th

_I have a list of names._

_Too long to put in this book._

_One of them is your sniper._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 25th

_Mycroft has been busy.  He gives me regular updates on you though I do not ask for them._

_It is safe for me to write this here.  He does not touch this journal._

_I am glad he does._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 28th

_I am leaving for America.  I have done everything I can while in Europe.  With the death of Genevieve, suspicion about my own death has grown.  I cannot stay.  I put you in danger every moment I am here._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April 29th

_I saw you today.  Only for a moment._

_You had your cane.  You hadn’t eaten breakfast.  You had lost at least fifteen pounds from lack of eating.  You were not sleeping.  You did not smile._

_I am sorry John._

****

****

****


	5. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To America...

 

 

 

May 3rd

_This is where Moriarty started._

_I am in New York for now._

_People say it is very like London._

_They know nothing of London or they would never compare the two._

_You and Malachi feel very far away._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

May 7th

_The Moriarty network is alive and well.  It was easier to infiltrate than I expected._

_No one here seems to suspect I am alive still._

_Genevieve dying is passed off on rival factions.  Moriarty was the head of the snake and kept them all from fighting.  With him gone, each have formed their own network._

_They are easier to destroy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

May 9th

_News of China’s self-destruction has rattled the Americans._

_Events I put into place months ago have now come to fruition._

_Mycroft is pleased.  I have something to be said for my months away._

_I will not fail you again.  I will keep you safe._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

May 14th

_I have become quite skilled at an American accent.  You will have to tell me if you agree when I see you next.  No one here realizes where I am from.  I hide in plain sight._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

May 18th

_To truly destroy the Moriarty network I must attack their finances._

_The web is intricate.  More intricate than I can describe in notes here._

_Everything is routed through numerous accounts and countries.  To follow a single pound through the system would take me through a minimum of six countries._

_I will figure it out._

_I must._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

May 21st

_I have risen quickly in the ranks here.  Donovan would be pleased to find out how good a criminal I make._

_I think of home often._

_You no longer think of Baker Street as home, do you?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

May 27th

_Mycroft tells me that you have cut your visits to the graveyard down to once a week, but you will spend an entire day there._

_Your words keep me going.  You know I am not a fraud._

_I am many things.  But never a fraud._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

May 30th

_I have discovered a pattern in the money trails!_

_I require more information, but it is a start!  All men are creatures of habit, Moriarty was well, only far more intricate._

_Mycroft - Should I not be able to get this information to you in time, here is the pattern I have discovered:_

_1\. Deposited into bank owned by network - see graph 16a  
2\. Routed into caribbean country  
3\. Routed through Switzerland (it does not stay here as we thought)  
4\. Ends in a municipal fund or government fund  
5\. Six months after, funds are withdrawn and ‘re-invested’ in foreign oil_

_I cannot be certain of it, but that is where most of their money is hiding._

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while writing this I decided that Moriarty had gotten his start as a criminal mastermind. I have no idea why, but for some reason it seemed to fit. Fit the story, fit everything I knew about him. His finances, the whole shebang. 
> 
> I took a lot of liberties with some of the plot points in Sherlock and this was one of them. On we go! :)


	6. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first summer without John begins.

June 2nd

_It is summer now in London._

_You will go to the country to visit your family.  You do every year.  Will you stay for longer than your usual week?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 7th

_I am frustrated John.  The list which bears the name of your sniper contained over four-hundred names.  I have only eliminated thirty._

_Why do so many ex-military men end up in crime organizations?_

_Is it the thrill of danger?_

_Is it the boredom of everyday life?_

_If you were here you would be able to tell me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 10th

_I miss tea being made properly._

_You were the only one who made it properly._

_And you bought milk._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 13th

_Friday the 13th.  Superstitious day.  Everyone in the network is on edge.  They can sense something is about to happen.  I have heard nothing.  Yet the feeling is there for all of us._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 14th

_Fool!  We have been infiltrated!  I did not recognize the signs of another spy, I was more worried about covering my own!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 15th 

_The network is in a panic.  An unlikely hero has come to assist - The United States Government!  New York will fall._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 16th

_Mycroft may not be able to get me out in time.  I have run.  New York is no longer safe.  I am to go to Chicago._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 23rd

_Chicago.  The network is subtler here.  They have heard what happened in New York.  They have closed ranks._

_I may still be able to infiltrate._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 27th

_You would enjoy this information.  I have been added to the “Most Wanted” list in America.  The official rank is 157th, far from a major priority for the government._

_Mycroft has doctored the photographs and ensured that my identity is not compromised._

_You would think the Americans would be more thankful, as I am helping to destroy this.  We have a rare common enemy._

_Perhaps they are still angry about the Irene Adler debacle._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June 29th

_I have gained access into the Chicago network.  They are wary to trust me._

_With good reason!  But I escaped New York.  That alone has made them curious._

_Curiosity will be the death of them!_

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;; Sherlock misses John making tea. That line always kills me.


	7. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago starts to fall...with a little bit of help.

July 2nd

_The man who runs the Chicago network is clever.  He knows more than I realize._

_He may have recognized me._

_I will be careful, but I must stay.  Your safety depends on my success._

_I will succeed._

_I must._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

July 10th

_I apologize for not writing._

_Mycroft has taken to warning me I am in over my head.  I have assumed the personality of the man the network thinks I am._

_You would think it is no difficulty for me._

_To be cold, aloof, calculating._

_I miss my Buckingham Palace ashtray._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

July 12th

_The entry from June 2nd requires detailing._

_I was recognized.  By a member of MI6 who works closely with the Americans.  He is the head of the Chicago network._

_Mycroft did not know of him.  But he has not exposed me or killed me._

_He showed me what he was doing to let the Chicago network fall apart._

_The plan is brilliant, but he needs my help to accomplish it._

_His name is Richard Johnston._

_He reminds me of you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

July 15th

_Richard and I are single-handedly taking down the Chicago network!_

_I have not slept in two days.  Our plan is flawless._

_We will succeed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

July 19th

_I have asked Richard to help me after we finish our work in Chicago.  The plan is in motion now.  It will be a slow toppling, but it will happen._

_Our escape has been ensured by Mycroft._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

July 22nd

_Richard called me brilliant today._

_I thought of you._

_It did not feel the same as when you say it._

_Why is it different when the word is the same?_

_You are always different John.  Why must you always be different?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

July 26th

_Mycroft has details of the plan.  He sees no flaws.  He has sent me the file on Richard Johnston._

_Richard was in the military.  Like you._

_He wishes to retire after this is over._

_He has said he is tired of action._

_He looks tired.  I am worried for his ability to carry out his end of our plan._

_You would never tire of action, would you?_

_I should hope not._

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John will always be different Sherlock. Always. <3


	8. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things blow up in our faces...

 

 

 

August 1st

_I am on the run.  Will explain and write when I can.  The plan has fallen apart.  Richard is dead._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 6th

_I am trapped in the United States.  Mycroft cannot get me out until I have a new forged identity._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 10th

_California._

_Temporarily safe.  Can contact Mycroft without suspicion._

_He was worried.  Could hear it in his voice._

_I saw on the telly that Chicago is being ripped apart by gang violence._

_National Guard has been called in._

_I promise you, that was not our intention._

_Will explain when I can._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 12th

_Safehouse in the Rocky Mountains.  (Such an absurd name.  All mountains are rocky.)_

_Will not write location so it can be used in the future._

_Must rest._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 14th

_Slept for twenty-seven hours.  So much wasted time._

_Attempted to make a cup of tea.  Failed miserably.  Steeped for far too long._

_Contacted Mycroft to assure him of my safety.  It was a narrow escape._

_Richard is dead._

_I know better.  I should have never let him attempt to help._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 15th

_Chicago was a product of bad luck and even poorer timing._

_Unlike New York, Chicago is a much poorer enterprise than they let on.  Frequently, they would spend all available cash on hand to purchase a variety of drugs._

_Richard was able to repeat the process (though he had avoided doing so to keep the enterprise under his control) with heroin._

_I must add at this point that yes I did have direct contact with heroin, and I am still clean.  May have overdosed on nicotine patches._

_The security of this shipment was paramount._

_Our plan was simple yet direct.  Destroy the shipment, the money for the enterprise is gone.  Within a few short months, it would collapse on itself.  Richard and I would have been able to get away in the aftermath._

_The men bringing the heroin (remnants of the Chinese network) attempted to kill all of us.  Richard was shot.  A gang war erupted between the two factions._

_Smaller gangs, those who would never have considered going against the Moriarty network joined in to fight.  We were overwhelmed._

_The network was destroyed in a single night.  With far too much bloodshed.  It was unnecessary._

_Mycroft assures me otherwise._

_He is lying._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 19th

_I am done recovering._

_I wish to leave, but for the first time I am not sure where to go next._

_I must continue to narrow down your list._

_I have to keep you safe._

_And Mrs. Hudson.  And Lestrade._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 24th

_My new identity has arrived.  Mycroft sounded entirely too smug over the phone when he informed me what my name was to be.  I did not protest._

_He was surprised._

_I feel as though I am carrying a small piece of you with me._

_John._

_I will not tell you the last name to keep you safe.  But I am now going by John._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 28th

_I am undecided in where I will go next._

_There are two clear choices._

_The Middle East - To attack their money where it ends up.  Advantage: I would be able to discover the final resting place of majority of their funds.  When taken down, the whole network would eventually disintegrate.  Disadvantage: With most of the networks falling down, their security will be tighter.  Difficult to insinuate myself into a situation I could use._

_Italy - To continue to narrow down your list.  Advantage: Come closer to find out who is running the network.  Disadvantage: Takes me away from my primary goal.  Destroy the money._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 29th

_The decision was made for me._

_I go to Italy._

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so sad to write. We are almost to the end of year one. Holy shit I can't believe it.


	9. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year is almost over.

 

September 4th

_One would think, with the history of crime families in Italy, that the Moriarty network would be well-organized, well-informed and well-prepared for the contingency plans in place._

_This is not the case._

_They are idiots._

_The head of the network is a pompous man who insists, despite facts and clear evidence to the contrary that every decision he makes is the correct one._

_When Moriarty was killed, the Italian Network fell with him.  What has taken its place is a gross imitation of what Moriarty must have designed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September 9th

_The American network limps on.  With the loss of Chicago and New York, it is crippled but not destroyed.  Too large a network to be destroyed easily._

_I will have to return there.  Soon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September 13th

_I dreamt of you last night._

_You shouted my name and tried to keep me from falling._

_I watched you become convinced over time that I was a fraud._

_You didn’t want to believe it.  You fought for so long not to believe it._

_Your memories became twisted.  You could not remember me well as time passed._

_Eventually you found it easier to believe them than to keep fighting.  You started agreeing.  Then he started to believe what you were agreeing to._

_I understand your night terrors a little better now._

_I will come home soon._

_I am not a fraud._

_Please believe me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September 16th

_You have changed psychiatrists again._

_Mycroft told me why._

_I cannot help but be pleased at your defense of me, even when I am dead._

_I wish I could have seen you shout “Sherlock Holmes was not a fraud!” at her._

_Clearly she was useless._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September 17th

_I have not attempted to infiltrate the Italian network.  There is little need for me to do so._

_They will fall apart on their own._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September 20th

_The original list of four hundred is down to under two hundred._

_I was able to gain access to some old records.  I have copied them and sent them to Mycroft.  Names of men killed._

_Many of them can be found on my list._

_I will find him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September 22nd

_It has begun._

_Pity.  I was enjoying brushing up on my Italian._

_The list is down to one-hundred and seventy eight._

_Italy has fallen apart._

_I can sense the desperation of the network now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

September 29th

_Mycroft told me you have started a campaign to clear my name.  That nothing will dissuade you.  You put your life in danger.  I must come home immediately._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this up, so you get two chapters for the price of one! :)


	10. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes to France to attempt to take down an established piece of the network.

 

 

 

October 1st

_“I believe in Sherlock Holmes” Really?  That was the best slogan you could come up with?_

_I appreciate the thought none the less._

_I noticed you are going to the pub with Lestrade two nights a week._

_You have gained some of your weight back._

_You look to be sleeping.  Though not as much as you should be._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 4th

_Molly tells me you are assisting Lestrade with cases now._

_Good._

_You may not be me, but you are far more observant than the police._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 6th

_The situation around you has not changed.  Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade’s snipers appear to be in their holding pattern._

_Whoever your sniper is, he is not alarmed at your attempts to clear my name._

_I pray he thinks I am dead and you stay safe._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 11th

_Mycroft has new leads in France.  He will inform me if your situation changes._

_I should have known.  Genevieve is a french name.  Perhaps their family comes from France._

_Stay safe._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 16th

_I am in France.  Southern France._

_I never told you I spent a large part of my teenage years in France, did I?  My grandmother lived here.  I would spend summers here.  When I turned fifteen, I moved here._

_The network here is relaxed.  Established.  To bring them down will not be easy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 18th

_I have always taken speaking French like a native for granted.  Today it saved my life._

_I was doing nothing more than eavesdropping on a few men who were part of the network._

_I did not notice that the locals were all leaving as night fell._

_Only members of the network were left in the small inn.  Except for myself._

_Had they thought I was a foreigner, they would have shot me, I have no doubt._

_I made up a story about my wife (Ha!  If the women you brought home were any indication of what the female sex has to offer, there is no one who could tolerate me half as well as you.) and how she had left me._

_The men commiserated, we shared a glass of wine and they let me go._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 20th

_The men here chafe at their lack of action.  It is easy to see the restlessness in the network.  Yet there is a sense of relief as well._

_You would be able to explain it better to me._

_They do not believe what has happened in New York, Chicago, China and Italy will happen to them here.  They think they are above that petty fighting._

_In some ways they are._

_I will find a way to bring them down._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 22nd

_A woman runs the French network.  I have not found out her name.  Only that she exists._

_She is very careful of who she lets near.  She has no wish to be a repeat of the others who have fallen._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 24th

_Strange that Moriarty chose a woman to run this network._

_It is one of the most profitable.  Perhaps she is related, as Genevieve was?_

_She guards her secret closely.  I am wary of getting closer to the network._

_Unlike the United States, I am more well-known here._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 28th

_Full moon tonight._

_Similar to the night you shot the cabbie for me._

_I did chose the right bottle you know._

_That night._

_Even if it makes me an idiot, I thought you should know._


	11. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fireworks for the month of November....

 

November 2nd

_Mycroft tells me that your “movement” is gaining traction.  Moriarty covered his tracks well.  Richard Brooks exists.  But only back to University.  Prior to that, he does not exist._

_Well done John._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 5th

_Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot.  I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot._

_I will make Guy Fawkes proud tonight._

_It will be a night to remember for the Moriarty network._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 7th

_Did you see the news?  Of what has happened?_

_Five warehouses on the coast of Marseilles destroyed with fireworks and household chemicals._

_I have done no more than put a substantial dent to the incoming revenue of the French network.  But it is enough to rattle them.  To remind them they are not perfect and are not always safe._

_That is enough for now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 8th

_I go to Portugal for now.  There is more information to be gained.  More people to eliminate from your list._

_It is down to one hundred and twenty six._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 14th

_The network in Portugal will fall soon without any of my help._

_Mycroft advised I stay away.  Stay out of the situation._

_The global economy is going to destroy this piece of the network without any of my interference._

_There is little I can learn here._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 18th

_I was wrong._

_I can count the number of times I have said that out loud or in writing on my fingers._

_I have solidified the money trail.  It is routed through Portugal after it comes through Central America._

_It is bolstering their economy enough to keep it running._

_If we let the Moriarty network fall, the Portuguese economy will implode._

_No choice._

_The network must be destroyed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 23rd

_I have returned to France._

_There is little to do but sit here and wait._

_I want to be doing something._

_But I must bide my time._

_If too much happens too quickly, they will be able to track me.  You will be killed.  I will not let that happen._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 26th

_Still waiting.  I have returned to the inn where I first met the network members._

_Only a few of them are here tonight._

_The relaxed atmosphere has returned._

_They are as untouchable as ever._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 29th

_The network has actively recruited me to join._

_It is laughable._

_They wish me to join because I appear so “normal”._

_Can you imagine more ridiculous reasoning?_

_No matter.  I will have an opportunity to see the boss in the near future._

_I have taken to wearing contacts to prevent my natural eye color from being noticed and recognized.  That was how Richard knew me._

_Red hair, brown eyes and slouched posture.  You would not recognize me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has seen V for Vendetta, they will especially appreciate this chapter. The movie is one of my favorites, and I couldn't help but think Sherlock would not mind tossing in a reference or two. :)


	12. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of year one...

 

December 3rd

_Of course she is related to Moriarty.  I was lucky not to be recognized._

_She is a blood relative, her look, attitude and intelligence tell me so.  She is confident in her intelligence, but not overconfident.  She will often ask for opinions of others, but does not always listen._

_She knows how to play them.  I do not have her name._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

December 7th

_Persephone._

_Have not discovered nature of relation.  Potential sister._

_Will not underestimate her as I did Genevieve.  The information she has is too valuable.  I need her alive._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

December 12th

_My stagnation in France has become more frustration than I can endure.  I move forward not at all, no closer to the answer of your sniper and no closer to bringing down the network here._

_Mycroft tells me to be patient.  That I am winning the war and that this battle will take time._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

December 16th

_What do you want for Christmas?  I will have Mycroft get it for you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

December 19th

_He told me what you wished for at the graveyard this week.  I cannot give it to you yet John.  Your miracle is not ready._

_Soon._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

December 25th

_Happy Christmas John._

_I wish you many, many more in the future._

_Stay safe._

_Keep living._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

December 28th

_Initial estimate of time to bring down Moriarty network was grossly understated._

_Based on work still required in Ireland, The Middle East and France, another year seems accurate._

_One more year and I will come home._

_I miss you and Malachi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Journals: Year One!
> 
> I shall start posting up Year Two tomorrow, a day early for all of you folks. :) Thank you everyone who has read and who will keep reading this story. You are wonderful and I love you all. 
> 
> P.S. I apologize for the V for Vendetta references in November. I couldn't resist. It's one of my favorite movies of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
